


Mistaken Identity Case One: Ricecakes

by FuwaFuwaTime



Series: Mistaken Identity [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaTime/pseuds/FuwaFuwaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shiroma Miru was asked to get ricecakes by Yagura Fuuko, some odd things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity Case One: Ricecakes

Miru: Fuuchan!

Fuuko: No, I thought you said you got those fishcakes, you traitor!

Miru: I swear I did! It’s was Yuki-san who ate it!

Fuuko: Oh-, really! Like I believe you.

*Yukirin walks in with half a ricecake in her hand*

Miru: Told you so! Yuki-san, gomen. Those are Fuuchan’s fishcakes.

Yuki: Gomen, Fuuchan, Mirurun. I do not know what you’re talking about. Me and Akane found ricecakes though and we ate them. This is one that I was in the middle of eating.

*Akane walks in randomly with nothing in her hands*

Fuuko: Churi-san, did you eat any fishcakes by chance?

Akane: No, sorry. Me and Yuki-san were eating ricecakes earlier~

Miru: Wait…. Fuuchan… Didn’t you ask for ricecakes, not fishcakes. I placed it down earlier in the green room and both Yuki-san and Akane-san were in there… So you guys ate Fuuchan’s ricecakes.

ChuriYuki: Gomen! 

*Both bow to the ground*


End file.
